polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Somaliaball
Somaliaball |nativename = Kubbada Soomaaliya الصومال الكرة|image = Somaliarrball.png|imagewidth = |caption = Ar Ar Arr! Remove terrorists and more!!!|reality = Federal Republic of Somalia|government = Federal Parliamentary Republic (no de facto government)|capital = Mogadishuball|affiliation = |personality = Pirate's Personality|language = Official: Somali and Arabic Other: Italian and English including Pirate Language|religion = Islam|friends = UNball Italyball UKball Egyptball USAball Turkeyball|enemies = Ethiopiaball Independent loser Indiaball Israelcube Al-Shabaabball|likes = Pasta, tea, kebab, attack foreign ships, Alestorm, piracy, Lazy Town, the song Wavin' Flag (this song is mine, not of South Africa)|hates = Human rights, trade, government|founded = 1 July, 1960|predecessor = Italian Somalilandball and British Somalilandball|successor =Who f**king knows... |intospace = No, but can into Sea|status = Attacking ships in the ocean and is in anarchy and has no govrnment.|notes = One Somalia is best Somalia.|bork = Yar Yar|food = Ocean Water|gender = Male|type = Cushitic}} Somaliaball is a failed state in the Horn of Africa and the Arab World. He once produced pirates but never a central government. Despite his great history, such as destroying Ethiopia and controlling the Indian Ocean trade, this is all he is known for. Currently sickened with civil strife and infested with social problems such as starvation and extreme poverty, he now only governs the capital city of Mogadishuball and the cities surrounding it. The rest is mostly split by the northern autonomous region of Somalilandball and Puntlandball. Some pockets of land are controlled by terrorists. At the moment, land is held by landlords and Somaliaball cannot into de facto government. Somalia is also estimated to have an HDI of 0.285, as of 2012. This is the lowest of any modern countryball, not only the lowst in Africa, but, the world. He had elections this year and they weren't disrupted so he might be on the way back to stability. He is member of the Cushtic languages family, he is brother of Ethiopiaball, Djiboutiball and Eritreaball. Realtionship * Egyptball - Oldest friend in the world * Ethiopiaball - Oldest enemy that is the worst scum on earth. Ethiopia got it's butt kicked twice by me and called the Europeans for help, worst brother * Italyball - Father who must pay debts to the Nazi, but I still like him. * UKball - Friends m8 * USAball - Doesn't have good memories about him, as he was hurt me when trying to help me with. Helps me try to get my clay under control so I can be more civilized. Has a lot of my people living in Minnesotaball's clay. * UNball. I WILL GET YUO EVIL BURGER! But we are sorta friends I guess? * South Koreaball - She killed our pirates! Forever enemies! S.korea: FINE NO SAMSUNG FOR YUO * Icelandball - LazyTown is Good, especially the song You Are A Pirate! * Somalilandball - Duh.... Just a surreal country. I also accused you for supporting Al Shabaab * Al-Shabaabball - I think you blew up my plane! REMOVE TERRORIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Indiaball - You kidnapped my pirates! Hey! I only do kipnap because I am a pirate and you are not! Now go back to tech support! * North Koreaball - I attacked his cargo vessel, and now he wants to nuke me. * Kenyaball supports nasty Ethiopiaball against me. Gallery Artwork Z-Somaliaball.png somalia hat.png Somalia.png PolandballWikiaEmoticonPirateSomalia(Pirate)(Somalia)(PirateSomalia)(SomaliaPirate)(Argh)(Rrrr).png ZtlikzY.png QTxNZI5.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png somaliaball.png Comics M5kPOnU.png Immigrant_Boat.png XNngslv.png VsALGvv.png Somalia_treasure.png QIKNXTO.png KcZtoRR.png Gib Aid.png Somali Elections.png RMumqpu.png Etymology of Ethiopia.png QD6gLDt.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png sLXxpoT.png UWrjlj.png Immigrant army.png Dutchy Citty.png|Is belonging in Maastrichtball... (Or does it?) wtB1Rxj.png HUyE4tX.png spsSWoK.png Pgmzmyw.png qZquw8v.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Yule Day.png Chain Reactions.jpg Category:Africa Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Burger Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Terrorism Category:Terrorist Category:Former Pizza Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Pizza Category:Tea Category:Somalia Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Pirate Category:Somaliaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Equatorial Category:Tropical Category:Anarchist Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Cushitic Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Failed State Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Elongated Category:Human rights removers Category:Prorupted Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Former Italian Colonies Category:Pro Israel Category:MENA Category:Women rights removers Category:East Africa Category:Sparse Category:Anarchy Category:Dangerous Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Muslim lovers Category:Sharia Category:Stage 2 countries Category:LDC countries Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Doomed Category:Banned (by America) Category:Countryballs with high kill count Category:Characters with high kill count Category:African Terrorists Category:Religious Category:Former communists Category:USA allies Category:Pirates